Shadowed Lust
by ForeverHunting
Summary: When Alec Lightwood meet Embry Call there is something in the air that neither of them can explain.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Alec sighed as he walked down the street. Glancing up, he noticed the sky was grey, which wasn't a surprise. It'd been raining the whole time her was here, something which he hated so. He averted his eyes back to the street in front of him. It had been early, too early for the streets to be crowded. But who was he kidding were the streets ever crowded in this little town he was in right now? He sighed again. Why the Clave had to send him here was beyond him, they had so many other people they could send but no he was the one they had to pick. And worst of all he had to come alone. No Izzy and no Jace. Really what were they thinking? …. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he continued down the street towards the little dinner where he had been eating from the last two days. Two whole days and still he didn't find anything. Grumbling to himself about how they were a bunch of idiots for making in stay in Forks, Washington when obviously there wasn't anything here. He had searched every part of this town and still nothing. How long will he still have to stay here? Did they get a kick out of having him here and seeing him suffer on his own? Shaking his head he decided that he would head back home if something didn't come up today. He wasn't going to stick around here any longer for no reason.

Opening the dinner door he stepped inside into the warmth, giving the waitress a small smile as he walks to the first empty booth. Taking a seat he leans back against the seat and orders a coffee. He needed to warm himself up. It was way too cold for his liking. Thanking the waitress as she places the hot steaming cup of coffee in front of him, he watches her leave and takes the sugar and cream and ad some into his coffee. For now he would just sit here for a bit before heading back to Seattle to go home, it was peaceful in here, only three other people but that could be because it was still early. Alec started picking up on the conversation the other three men were having. A big black bear in the woods? That couldn't be right, could it? There weren't bears around here. Leaning forward so he can hear better, his curiosity having taken the better of him now. Maybe there really was a demon in this town. The men mentioned something about La Push. Well he would go there and find out what was going on. Gulping down the rest of his coffee, he pulled out a bill and threw it on the table before hurrying out of the dinner. His excitement was growing with every passing second, he was finally going to see some sort of action.

Getting into the car they had hired for him, he makes his way down towards La Push. He had heard about it a couple of times while here. It was the reservation where the natives lived, The Quileute tribe. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, he wonder why anything would be out here in the first place. It isn't where demons would be, but demons do strange things. Seeing a sign that said 'First Beach, La Push' He pull in and parked the car, opening the door and slipping out of the car, he looked down to make sure he had all the weapons he needed before closing the car door and locking it. Making his way down towards the beach, his one hand hovering over a dagger as he walked onto the sand, it was really quiet here. No sign of anything or anyone. Dropping his hand to his side, this was probably just another false lead, like all the others. His gaze falling on the water as he told himself that he was going home, there was no way he was staying here another night. He had followed every lead and he had been everywhere and nothing was wrong here. This place was as normal as it could be.

Turning around he jumped back as he almost bump right into someone. The stranger wasn't there a moment ago. Where the hell did he come from? Alec's first instinct was to grab a blade from his belt, there was something about this guy standing in front of him that told him he wasn't a mundane. He wasn't a mundane at all. Letting his eyes scan over the stranger quickly, he was beautiful. Dark hair, big brown eyes, a tan skin and with a body anyone would die for. Letting out a small grumble, Alec mentally scolded himself, what was he doing? This guy could be a threat. Stepping back slightly he kept his eyes on the stranger in front of him. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you" He said with a smile on his lips as he looked down at Alec. Alec raised his eyebrows "You didn't frighten me but you did appear out of nowhere. Where the hell did you come from?" The stranger shrugged his shoulders and said in a casual voice "I was just coming from La Push over there" pointing with his thumb behind him. Alec just nodded "Oh" He was too busy checking this stranger out. Dark hair and eyes, tan and a body that was built to kill. He only had a pair of cut of jeans on.

The stranger stuck out his hand and grinned "Embry Call. Local. I haven't seen you around here before" Embry what a unique name that was. Alec put on a smile and tool Embry's hand, noticing that he was warmer than normal. Wondering what that was about. "Alexander Lightwood. I am only in town for a bit" He let go of Embry's hand and dropped it to his side. "Alexander, what brings you here? You don't look like the type that would come here" Lifting his shoulders in a light shrug, Alec looked around "Had something to do here. But it seems like a waist of my time. Might as well head back home" He moved past Embry back to where the car was parked. Something was up but it had nothing to do with demons, of that he was sure. Reaching the car, he unlocked it and opened the door when he heard Embry next to him. "Won't you stay a bit more and tell me why you are really here? I can sense you aren't a normal" "Normal? Me? I am perfectly normal but you on the other hand are as far from normal as you can get" Alec looked back as he heard a loud howl. Embry looked towards the howl "Can we meet later? I have to go now. I will meet you in town" Alec raised his brow as Embry already started running, yelling out "I am in the only motel, room number 15" Embry had disappeared into the forest. Alec wondered if he even heard him as he got in the car and drove back into town.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Back in his room Alec lay back against the wall his bed was against, he couldn't stop thinking of Embry, the guy he had met at the beach. There was really something different about him but he couldn't place it. One thing was sure, he wasn't a mundane, but what was he? Closing his eyes, Alec took a deep breath. He knew that Embry probably wouldn't show up but still he was waiting for him. He couldn't help it. Something inside of him wanted to see the strange guy again. What was with him? He needed to get his head read or something.

Hearing a knock on the door Alec opened his eyes and got up, opening up the door to see Embry standing in front of him. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. He really wasn't expecting him to show up. Embry pushed past Alec and walked into the room, he looked nervous? "Close the door" Embry said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Alec closed the door and leaned against it, looking Embry over. "Hello to you too and why don't you come in" Embry scoffed under his breath. "It would have taken you forever to ask me to come in and I can't let them see me. They would kill me if they knew I was here" That confused Alec, who would kill him? "What are you on about? Who would kill you?"

"Never mind that right now, we have other things to talk about" Embry's eyes flashed over Alec, who wasn't bad looking with his bright blue eyes, pitch black hair and his body wasn't all that bad either except for all the little marks on his skin. "Other things like what, Embry? Huh? Like how you just showed up out of nowhere? How you just disappeared after hearing that howl? All very strange if you ask me. And I would know a thing or two about strange" Alec's eyes were on Embry's face as he asked all these things. He wanted to see how the other boy would react but Embry's face was calm. "I can't tell you those things but I can tell you a story" He patted the bed next to him while giving Alec a warm smile. With a sigh Alec walked over to the bed and sat down "Fine, I'm listening"

Embry told Alec the story about his ancestors with such animation, Alec was leaning closer to Embry. Taking in every word carefully as he spoke, was this boy joking or was he being completely honest? Nipping on his lip as Embry finished Alec looked him in the eyes. He thought that maybe that would help him decide if Embry was telling the truth or if he was lying but Alec could see the other boy was completely honest. Cocking his head to the side lightly Alec's voice was soft when he spoke "You are a shape-shifter? Like a werewolf?" Alec turned so his body was facing Embry. "And you want me to know all of this, why?" Embry closed his eyes "I am but not a werewolf they are different. We can change whenever we need or want to" Opening his eyes Embry gazed into Alec's eyes. "I just felt a need to have you know but I am bound not to tell anyone. There is something about you that made me think I could trust you and tell you" A small smile creeped onto Alec's lips "All the werewolves I know can change when they want but they are different from you. I… I am glad you told me. I am not the same as the rest of the mundane's or humans as you call them. I am a Nephilim or better known to some as a Shadowhinter, we are born and raised to fight and kill demons. They are not meant to be here. So you see I am different too. We live by the Accords but that is a whole other story to be told" Alec gave Embry a warm smile. "In some ways we are alike, we both have to hide what we really are from other and we both fight and kill the evil in this world." Embry nodded and lean towards Alec "You are right, Alec. We both have to hide what we truly are from others"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alec blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt Embry's lips press against his, was this really happening? It can't be this gorgeous boy was kissing him? While this was running through his head he felt himself lean into this kiss, his lips softening as he kissed back. Embry's lips were soft and warm and tasted good, the kiss made Alec's whole body burn up. He had never felt anything like this before. Embry slowly pulled away, it had felt like they had been kissing forever when in reality it had only been a few seconds. A slight blush was on Embry's cheeks, his eyes averted down to his hands where he was fiddling with his shirt "I am sorry, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that… I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't…" But before he could finish Alec pressed his lips to Embry's. Kissing him a little harder than the first kiss, he felt Embry's shock at first but then he kissed back. Alec smiled on his lips as he slid his arms around Embry's neck. He felt the other boys arms go around his waist as he pulled him closer. Alec's body was pressing against Embry's warm one. Their lips moving in a passionate kiss, Alec slid his fingers into Embry's hair, it was soft to the touch. Alec's body was reacting to this kiss in the strangest way, a way he has never left before. He had butterflies in his stomach, his heart was beating rapidly, and his body was burning up. Every single nerve in his body was alive. His mind was racing as he moved his lips softly and slowly with Embry's, he could feel that Embry's heart was beating faster where their chests pressed together. How wonderful this moment was. Alec pushed his tongue out of his mouth and let it slide over Embry's lips lightly, Embry parted his lips and let his tongue meet Alec's. A soft groan escaped Alec's lips as he felt Embry's tongue on his, he coaxed it into his mouth loving the taste of Embry's mouth. Before he knew it Embry had pulled him onto his lap, their kiss hot and heavy.

Alec pulled away from Embry's lip, panting softly as he took in deep breaths, his cheeks flushed. "Wow" Was all he could say as he stared into Embry's eyes. Embry's arms were still firmly around Alec's waist. "That felt so much better than I imagined it would. Your lips taste so sweet" Alec felt his cheeks get even redder at those words. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to say or even do. All he could do was stare into Embry's eyes with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Embry had left a while ago and said he would be back as soon as he can, he had to go and talk to his 'Alpha' about something. Alec now lay curled up on the bed with his eyes closed, he still couldn't believe what had happened. It felt like a dream to him. He could still taste Embry's warm lips on his. The way it felt when Embry had touched him, it felt like a small jolt running through his body, like it was set on fire. Just thinking of it made Alec shiver. He wished Embry was still here, he wanted to feel his touched. Alec closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, hid dreams consumed by the boy that made his heart beat faster with just a simple touch.

Alec shot up in bed when he heard a pounding on the door. For the love of the Angel who could that be? He reached for his blades but stopped when he heard Embry calling his name. Alec jumped up and opened the door pulling Embry into the room. A wide smile on his lips as his eyes travelled over Embry. "You came back…." Alec started in a whisper but before he could say anything else Embry pushed him against the wall. "I had to see you right now" Embry's voice was husky, his body was pinning Alec's to the wall, Alec could feel Embry's chest rise and fall as he took in deep breaths. "I couldn't wait a moment longer" Alec gazed up into Embry's eyes, he could see something in them but wasn't sure what it was, frowning slightly Alec asked "Is everything okay, Embry? You seem….. Weird" Before Alec knew what hit him Embry's lips were pressed against his in a feverish kiss. Alec couldn't help but return the kiss. He took a hold of Embry shirt and pulled him even closer to him, Alec wanted to feel the other boy's body pressing tightly against his. He wanted to feel heat pouring from the other boy onto his body, he wanted nothing more than to have this boy so close to him. His own heart was beating like crazy, like it had never before, his whole body wanted more. More what? What was it that he wanted? But he knew as soon as the question came into his head. He wanted to have all of Embry.

A growl escaped Embry's lips as he broke the kiss and pulled Alec's shirt off, he let his warm hands run over Alec's body which send a shiver down his spine. Leaning his head back against the wall as he let the other boy's hands explore his body, it was sending electric jolts through him. It felt like he couldn't control his own body anymore, like it was doing what it wanted. He reached over and let his hands slide over Embry's bare chest, he hadn't had a shirt on when Alec opened the door. Alec's hands travelled down to Embry's waist band and stopped there, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He didn't want to do anything that Embry might now want…. Before Alec new it he was naked and on the bed. It had happened so fast that it was all a blur. Embry was on top of him, gazing down into his eyes. The lust was plain in his eyes, he wanted Alec as much as Alec wanted him.

The next few hours was a blur of passion and lust, it was the most alive Alec had felt in as long as he could remember. He was lying next to Embry now panting softly as sweat stuck to his body, that was so amazing there were no words to describe it. He looked over at Embry where he was smiling in his sleep. Alec had left Embry when he dozed off afterwards. He looked so peaceful right now, like he really needed the sleep. Alec let out a soft sigh when he remembered he would have to go home soon. Turning on his side he curled into Embry and let sleep take over.


End file.
